


The Proposal

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Art, Barisi Bingo Marriage, Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Who said that the court was not the place to make a proposal...? Not Sonny !
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	The Proposal

  
  



End file.
